As a Result of Crazyfangirls
by animefan1009
Summary: Yurio hoped for peace at a showcase in Canada, that is until some crazy fan of his decides to cut of his hair. Even though he tries to hide it his fellow Russian skaters find out, much to Yurio's annoyance. Rated T for swearing and the crazy fangirl


**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuuri! On Ice**

"Okay the coast is clear," Yuri Plisetsky assured himself as he walked out of his hotel room. Covering his head with his hood he walked out with plenty of caution Yuri's Angels were here.

It started last night, a skating showcase was happening in a few day in Canada. Yuri had just arrived at the hotel and decided sitting down and watch TV. When his phoned buzzed. Sighing very annoyed and opened the text. It was from Yuuri aka the Kastudon.

Yuri rolled his eyes, until he saw what it read. _Yurio I think I saw some members of Yuri's Angels here._

 _You have got to be kidding._ He responded quickly.

 _Sorry_ _Victor and I saw group of girls walking and they had cat ears._

 _Did you see where they were staying?_ Yuri asked out of desperation.

 _No they walked away too fast_

 _Why now?_

 _Is it because Otabek's here ;)?_ Yurio jumped back a bit at this text.

 _Sorry Victor hijacked my phone_ Yuuri quickly sent after the last text.

 _I guess I'm bringing out the full body armor tomorrow_

Yurio sighed before shutting his phone for the night. No matter what he tried to watch the thought of Yuri's Angels appeared. Eventually he couldn't take it anymore and went to bed.

* * *

Yurio shuttered at last night's misery. Hooded he walked along the street, he kept his head down for further protection. He was almost there without any incidents when he heard someone crying.

Walking over he saw a girl crying by the edge of the wall. Looking at her she appeared to be beat up. He tried to ignore her before an image of Lila popped into his head reminding him to be nice to women.

"Are you alright mam?" he asked surprisingly politely.

"Huh," she said before looking up, "oh it's just fell of my bike and now it's it broken." She gestured to the grey bike with a bent wheel next to her.

"Shouldn't you go get it fixed?" Yurio suggested trying to hide his annoyed tone in his voice.

"I don't live around here," the girl covered her face with her hands, "I only came for the showcase and I can't find a bike shop."

Yurio didn't know what he should do next.

"Could you please help me?" the girl asked him.

"I don't know I kind of need to get somewhere," Yurio tried to say before the girl ran up on his chest.

"Could you at least look at it?"

"Fine but I don't know much about bikes."

Yurio checked the bike out. The only thing that appeared to be wrong was the bent wheel. If this girl could find a bike shop, she could easily drop it off.

"Well it seems that only the wheel is broken I have a friend who may know where," Yurio stopped when the girl embraced out of nowhere.

"I know who you are," she whispered. "You're Yuri Plisetsky, the famous Russian figure skater."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Yurio said trying to hide himself.

"You know how I could tell?" The girl asked removing his hood.

"I only look like him," Yurio blurted out, "I get stuff like that all the time."

"I could tell from your accent, your backpack, your leopard print clothes," the girl was creasing all over Yurio's face and mostly his hair, "but now most importantly your golden hair."

Yurio shuttered as the girl ran her fingers through his long, blond hair. He tried to escape but found himself frozen.

"Man what those other Yuri's Angel's kill to be my situation right now." The girl gave a slight laugh.

Yurio gave everyone he had to hold in the gasp. He should have known Yuri's Angels were behind this. Right now he wanted to curse those girls with everything he had.

"I tried to get in," her tone changed drastically to a very angry one, "they told me I didn't fit in. Said they were too full. Said I didn't fit in" She continued to stroke Yurio's hair like it was her stress ball eventually focusing on one lock of it.

"But now they'll have to let me in." She started to reach for something not letting go of the lock Yurio's hair.

"If you really want a photo with me I'm happy to oblige," Yurio offered trying to get out as the girl tied the lock of his hair, "I'll even smile for you."

"They'll let me when they see I have this!" At the moment Yurio felt girl tightly grip the lock she tied up and chop it right off in a swift motion.

"What the **** did you just do?!" Yurio screamed at the girl ran away. He couldn't comprehend what just happened. Sure Yuri's Angels could be annoying this girl was outright insane.

After she left Yurio couldn't move that insane bitch just chopped off his hair just to enter a fan group. Feeling the back of his head Yurio inspected the damage. The area that was chopped off was large enough to be noticeable but small enough to be cut in one second with scissors. Which Yurio was sure she used. Checking the time he saw he only five minutes before practice. Standing up he pulled his hood back and started sprinting to the training rink. This day couldn't get any worse.

* * *

Upon entering the rink Yurio could see the other skaters all ready practicing. Surprisingly Yuuri and Victor hadn't started pair skating with other again.

"Yuri there you are," the still in shock skater turned to see Liila approaching him, "where were you? You were supposed to be here over ten minutes ago."

"I had a fan run in," Yurio said trying to hide what happened and started walking to rink.

"That's no excuse to be late," Yakov said approaching the two.

"I'm sorry the girl wouldn't let me leave no matter how hard I tried." Yurio really didn't want anyone to know about the true extent of that encounter.

"Wow it's unlike Yuuri to be late like this," Yuuri whispered to Victor who had wrapped his arms around him.

"Well maybe they were a really cute fan," Victor suggested, "like you are to me."

"Maybe we should check on him?" Yuuri suggested as Yurio started putting his skates on.

"Yurio shouldn't you take your jacket off?" Victor suggested as Yurio stepped on to the ice.

"What does it matter to you?" Yurio snapped at Victor glaring at him.

"I'm worried you'll overheat yourself."

"I'm not going to okay."

Practice went well after that, except for Yurio. He was focusing so much on his hood staying on that he messed up his route more than once. No matter what his fellow skaters advised Yurio refused to remove his jacket. He needed his hood it was the only thing that could hide what happened.

"Alright five minute break," Yakov called after a while. Yurio immediately went to a bench and tried to subtly wipe the sweat off his forehead.

"Yurio are you alright?" Yurio turned to see Yuuri with Victor's arm around him. "You look kind of hot." At that moment Victor did a spit take.

"Not that way!"

"I have to agree with the Japanese boy," Georgi said, "your face is all red and looks like you just got of the shower."

"Says the guy who half the time looks like a rejected fairy princess," Yurio quickly retorted back.

"Yurio we're all concerned for you," Mila calmy tried to reason with him, "now why don't we just."

As soon as Mila pulled down Yurio's hood a collection of gaps and a girly scream from Victor could be heard. Lilia had her hand over her mouth, while Yakov looked flabbergasted at the situation.

"Yurio what happened?" Liila said in a surprisingly motherly tone.

"I told you I had run in with a fan," Yurio repeated.

"But you didn't tell us that happened!" Georgi pointed to the chopped of spot of Yurio's head.

"Did the fan do this?" Yakov asked still in shock.

"And make sure you tell the whole story." Mila ordered as the rest nodded in agreement.

"Alright," Yurio surrendered, "I was on my way here, when I noticed a girl crying. Her bike was broken and she wanted me to check it out. As I was looking at it she started acting all creepy, stroking my hair and that stuff. Before I knew it she tied a lock of my hair and chopped it off."

"So she cut your hair?" Yuuri asked as if he didn't see causing everyone to stare at him.

"Victor give Yuuri his glasses back," Mila scolded as the group noticed the Japanese skater's glasses on Victor head.

"He does not need to see this," Victor said as Yuuri reclaimed his glasses.

"Well I already heard the story," Yuuri said pretty annoyed.

"Well we have to do something about this," Lilia said.

"I got it!" Georgi exclaimed, "We tie it in pigtails." He snickered at his own comment.

"No way," Yurio rejected, "I'm sure we can find a better less Georgi way to hide this."

"Actually," Mila said biting her lip, "it looks like the rest of your hair off." Everyone slightly nodded as if they knew it had to be done.

"You're joking baba," Yurio tried to hide the jumble of emotions in his mind.

"Sorry we have to." Mila started to have a stern change in her voice.

"It's my hair I chose how I style right?" No one dared to speak up.

"Yuri you have to," Yakov said, "that chopped off part looks unprofessional and no skater training me or my student is going to look unprofessional."

"Don't worry I got him," Mila said picking Yurio up and carrying him out of the rink.

"Shouldn't we continue practicing?" Georgi tried to yell but the two along with Lilia were already gone.

* * *

"I think it looks good," Mila said with a smile as the three left a hair salon.

"It looks stupid," Yurio said with a hood over his head.

"Yuri stop it," Mila stood in front of him, "it's just a haircut."

"That I did not consent to!"

"Yuri it will grow back," Lilia tried to console Yuri but he walked away from and didn't stop until he was back in his hotel room.

Once he was inside Yuri removed his hood and stared at himself. Well everything else about him looked the same his hair was drastic. Everything accept for the bangs was cut short while his bangs were cut at the same but shorter.

"This is so weird," Yuri said to himself, "I can't remember the last time I had short hair."

"Yurio," Yuri turned when he heard a knock on his door. "It's Victor, Yuuri and I wanted to check on you."

"Go away!" Yurio yelled at them.

"We brought you some food," Yuuri said, "you can just take it we won't come in if you don't want us to."

"But Yuuri," Victor started to complain before Yuuri shushed him. Yurio remained on the other side of the door he really didn't want to talk with anyone right now, but he knew how the Katsudon had a tendency to cheer people up.

"Fine you can come in," Yurio said opening the door and the two walked inside.

The three remained quiet for a few minutes before Victor spoke up, "so I like the new hairstyle."

"I don't," Yurio said crossing his arms.

"I know it's a drastic change but you'll get used to it," Victor tried to comfort him.

"That supid chick." Yurio paused for a moment "is that you felt when you cut yours?"

Victor nodded, "When I forst saw I thought it was a completely different person."

"Well you hair cut was must more drastic," Yuuri said under his breath.

"No offense you kind of looked like a girl," Yurio laughed as Victor blushed a little.

"Hey think of it this way," Yuuri said as if he realized something, "for the rest of the Practices Yuri's Angels won't be able to regonize you!"

"That's not so bad," Yurio admitted, "but what do I say when the interviewers ask me. I can't say some physio bitch chopped of hair."

"Tell them you wanted a change," Victor recommended. "Or that part of your hair caught on fire."

"Whatever I say I just hope that physio isn't there."

* * *

The day of the showcase arrived quickly. Yurio along with the other Russian skaters entered the back. Not wanting to grab attention right away Yurio was wearing a red beanie on his head but everyone else seemed to be doing their own thing. JJ was currently warming up probably to impress Isabella, even though she didn't need to know, Phichit and Mickey were taking a selfie together, Sara was encouraging her brother, and Otabek was placing his belongings in a locker.

"Hey," Yurio greeted walking over to him.

"Hey," he said back, "I like your hat."

"Thanks." Yurio opened the locker in front of him.

"I heard some chick cut your hair off." Yurio paused in shock.

"Yeah it was sort bad, we to cut the rest of my hair off."

"Wow that bad."

Yurio removed his beanie. Otabek stared at it for a minute before giving Yurio a thumbs up. "Good luck today."

"You too." Yurio gave a thumbs up in return.

The time passed quickly, even with all the new hair comments the skaters gave Yurio that annoyed him to no end. Before he knew it was his time to get on the ice.

"Next up on the rink from Russia, Yuri Plisetsky."

Yurio skated with all heart. He performed his triple lutz without a hitch and probably completed his best axel yet. By the time it ended all of Yuri's fan her standing up cheering for him he did. As stuff fell down from the crowd he couldn't notice a small not land by his feet and he decided to pick it up. Once he sat down he opened the note and read.

 _We're so sorry about what happen. When we saw that a girl had a lock of your hair we denied her acceptance immediately. Hope you're alright._

 _Love,_

 _Yuuri Angels 3_

"What's that," Otabek asked spotting the paper in his friend's hand.

"Proof that my fan club isn't crazy." Yurio couldn't help but smile and this realization.

 **AN: Happy Birthday Yurio! And I gave you a crazy stalker, not the best gift but I had this idea I figured why not publish it on Yurio's birthday. I wonder if the girl scared you as much o was by her. I didn't give her name because it didn't fit in the story's flow. Any way hope you enjoyed and see you nest story.**


End file.
